cavalieroftheabyssfandomcom-20200213-history
Iffrita Noah
Iffrita Noah is the Queen of Chaos. She is from the Noah clan and has two children, Miya and Ninurrta Noah. It is still unknown if her son Ninurrta is the son of the Regis, or her cousin, Mikhail Noah. Appearance Iffrita is quite beautiful. Iffrita dresses in a medieval and Grecian style. Her face looks constantly tormented; however, as a teenager, she was a kind and happy person. As a teenager, her clothing had soft colors, making her angelic-looking, while as an adult, her clothing is darker and somber, showing the change in her personality. She started out dressing conservatively until she tried seducing Jae-Hyuk (Nex) her clothing became more suggestive which Depore pokes fun at. Personality As a teenager she is shown an kind and innocent, getting easily embarressed when Jae-Hyuk sees her underwear. After becoming infatuated she clings to Jae-Hyuk and does everything to gain his attention. When Serin is reunited with Jae-Hyuk; Iffrita becomes distraught after finding them sharing an intimate kiss. She starts to dress more provactive hoping to seduce him to her whims. Shao Shao took advantage of Iffrita's weak demeanor and finally pushes Iffrita too far (in a sense of irony an older Iffrita psychically beats Shao Shao whenever she messes up).When she was a little girl her father hid the memories of Navarus killing her mother. Upon her memories reawakening she becomes cold hearted and uses her cousin, Mikhail, who has loved her since childhood, to seek revenge. Twenty years later, Iffrita has become tormented with trying to keep herself and her son Ninurrta from being dethroned. It is revealed she worked with her father to trick Nex in the past into thinking he was Ninurrta's father and running Serin off. She is not emotionally stable and throws angry fits whenever plans do not fall according to her calculations. Overall, she is unhappy and cannot gain Nex's love, for he may still have feelings for Serin despite imprisoning her. History Plot Powers & Abilities The Blessing of Noah: Dragon's Manifestation: A shockwave that shooks out from Iffrita and draws the enemy back. The attack takes on the form of a dragon, and Iffrita begins to form into a demonlike appearance, similar to a dragon (her pupils turn into catlike slits, her horns appear bigger, and her skin turns black). Relationships Regis Nex Iffrita's husband. Iffrita fell in love with with Nex upon meeting back when they were teenagers. He was still going by Jae-Hyuk at the time and had rescued her when she tried to save her mother's heirloom. Her obsession with him continued to grow until all her thoughts were consumed with her devotion to Nex and desire to keep her crown. Though she finally won the man by running off his first fiance and true love, Serin, her marriage is not a happy one. She finally got the title as queen, but the Regis barely acknowledges her existence and she is made to look foolish with her futile attempts at trying to gain his attention. Now she constantly lives in fear that he will discover that she played a hand in her father's ploy of running Serin off. Mikhail Noah Her cousin, the two were very close growing up until Mikhail left the family because he couldn't live with the knowledge that the family wasn't going to reveal the truth about Iffrita' mother's staged betrayal that led to her execution. Mikhail acts the role as her protector and always views the girl with tenderness, and she shows comfort in his presence. After learning the truth of her mother's death, Iffrita grows cold and uses her newfound knowledge of Mikhails affections towards her against him in order to gain help in becoming queen. He argues that she shouldn't use his love against him, but lust finally wins out and the two have sex. Iffrita tells Mikhail her first child would be his. Ninurrta Noah Iffrita's son, the father is still unknown but Iffrita is dead-set determined to not let the boy's lineage be tested. Iffrita shows a possessive nature towards her son to keep her title as queen more than a mother's love. While she shows more concern for his title as prince, Ninurrta does care for his mother, but doesn't necessarily approve of her. Miya Noah Iffrita's daughter with Regis Nex, Iffrita shows little motherly affection towards the girl and all attention is focused on Ninurrta. She is concerned when the princess goes missing, but otherwise doesn't seem overly concerned in her daughter's actions. Miya does love her mother and almost takes a death blow by her father when he tries to use his undead abilites to attack Iffrita. Jihad Noah She's very close to her father and the two often plot together. Iffrita helped her father in his desire to help their family gain more prestige by manipulating Nex into seeing Serin as the enemy. Both share worries that the Regis will discover they both lent a hand in helping to arrange Serin's current imprisonment. Quotes *"It's in a man's nature to favor the child of the woman he loves. Even if he knows it's a lie..."- Iffrita on Serin, Chapter 13. *''"My father has finally changed the Regis' mind!"'' - Iffrita in Chapter 74 *"I don't want to be protected while doing nothing. I also want to lend my strength. I'll do my best to not cause any trouble. So, please?" - Iffrita pleading to Jae-Hyuk in Chapter 33 Chapter Appearances Trivia *Iffrita acts more of a mother to Ninurrta than Miya, despite the certainity that Miya is Nex's daughter. *It is uncertain who Ninurrta's father is, although she told Mikhail her first child would be his. *Iffrita may have caused Serin's betrayal. After Serin flees, Iffrita manipulates her way into becoming Nex's second fiance. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Noah Clan